Neil Nordegraf Vs The Canada Town!
by ScoytyGeralds
Summary: Neil must defeat Stasey's evil exes!
1. Chapter 1

Neil Nordegraf Vs. The Canada Town

Chapter 1: Oh carp

One day, Neil was walking in Canada town with Scot. Scot sed " Me an Ramon humped and have baby tomoro." Neil was very sad because he though that SCoT was his dad but not his dad and loved scot but rely only becaus stasey. Then all of suden, Scot blew and and ramonno died because of a hug toer that the sky gave birth to. Neil was sad for 2 seconds and then sed " Now I am can date Stasey!" SO he went to stasey. The Wallis sed " Neil, do the homo with me because no scot." And Neil sed. " No Wallis. I am can date Stasey and is my dream." " Oh, okay." Sed teh wallis wellsinator.

Neil went to stasey and she was sad because scot. " I con't believe he is deded." But neil colected the money coins that scots dead gave him, and give them to her in specil piggy bank that looked like rikenbawker. " Here is broders dead coins moneys in pigy bakn. I lovfed scot but no homo." Sed an efectionit naeil. " Neil I love you, we shud date." Sed stasey. Neil sed " ok" And tey did the tonsil hockie.

The next day, Nile and Ramno were wkilain. Stasey sed, "e Neil, member Ramnones evil xs?" "Ya" Sed Neil. "They have twins and now are attack me, and I dated all of them for 1 day each becase jimy and wallis." "Oshot." Sed Neil. "Ya" Sed Stsey. "So" Sed neil. "ya?" Sed Stasey. " does this mean i must do a murder coin collecting in pigy bank?" Sed neil. "ye" Sed Stasey. K. Sed neil.

Tehy went to red rockit or wutevr it is and plaid consert to atrackt stasey first ex. Neil plaid Garbitch Car and Stesyey plaid we be sex bob. Then al suden, First evil x sploded through window. " I AM PATTHEW MATEL. AND I AM STASEYS FIRST EVIL EX." Neil sed " Evil ex?" Then noticed Matels pudding boobies. " Ya, I am her to avenge me dady Mathew Pastel." Sed Jello Knockers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jiggle fight

" OMG HER BOBS." Sed neil. " STASEY, WHY UR BOBS NO JIGLE?." Stasey was ofended, " THEY DO JInGLE." She said swignin and making noize. Was coins she kept in body in case ded. " I BET MY PUDDING BOBS ARE BETER." sed matel. " NOT UH." Sed Stasey. " Puding is secksy." sed neil. Neil then got kiked in bolls from stasey. It hurt because of stasey's metal tits. She sed "JIGLE FITE"

Sudenly, stage pop up from Matel. She and Stasey on stage now, and random person com. It was Combmeoh. he sed "k, rules of jigle fit are dis. first on to die from bobs hiting each other in the face is loseer."

They jumbed up in air like niels voleybal game. Stasey jumped up in the hair and shaked bobs. The bobs jigle with every movemnt of her body, making like super jigle time. Unfortunitly, Stasey did not take Bob Jigle Eficency in high school so accuracy of tit hit was bad. "HA" Sed matel. " SHAKE WUT YOUR GELATINIS SUBSTANCE GAVE YOU." Matel bobs were jigle like mad. Neil never seed iny that jigled so fast. It was because of all of jello that matel eat when in junior hi. They hit stasey face lots.

SPLOOSH

SLOSH  
>GOLAWP.<p>

Those were sounds bobs make. Stasey face felt weird, then she realise! "Puding bobs jigle god, but they don't hurt at all!" Matel was shocked. Neil was boner. Como was talking wif wallis. " Stasey! Use specil CANADA POWER!" Sed Wallis! Stasey used canada power and her nipls turned to coins, giving bobs power of club and strong liek hulk or irn man! She hit bobs with pudding bobs and the sploded so she bled puding and then coins.

Neil stoped boner and piked up coins and kisd stasey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bicyckle Balls

Neil and Stasey looked at dead puding bobs again. Neile noticed something big inside. He pullit out and white goo was everyewhere. " What is that?" Said stasey. Wallis stopped being the homo for a minute and said " That is a power ball, they were made in new evil exes, and neill can abosrb them, which is his canada power." " So I can have as many powerballs as I want which means powers like Mega Man!" Said a happy neol. " Yes." said wallis, then he did the homo again and teleportaled. Wallis canada power is the homo, in case you wondered.

Stasey noticed something different when neil hugged her passively after the fight and ball pickup. She noticed his new pudding boobies! " They jiglys" She said. " I now have my own boobies! TYhis is cool!, what can do?" " You can use bobies as airbag, which will sabve life, like it did mine when I was 4." Said stas. "I am going to home and play bass, and stuff, want to come home sates?" "Only if you play We be Sex Bob." " Is only song I know!" " I think that song is sexy like you nail!." " Tahnk you Sastey! I love you!" Stasey was happy at love, but then all of teh sudden, evil ex came!

" SO NEIL. I HEAR YOU DATE STESY. I AM EEL SACUL, STASEY 2ND EVIL EX." " I will kill you because of my new canda power!" " Silly Nail! I am too good at sports to be defeat by your canada power!" " aren't you skatebord?" Asked neil. " NO, was may dady, I use my special canada power, BICYCLE WHEELS!" All of sudden, his canada power was evident, he has the ability to turn into a Centycle, which is half human half bicycle. " Okay, I make a deal" Neil said, Stasey was being a tampon, so she left anyway, and couldn't get pmsd at Neil. " What" Said Eel. " I will give you satsey if you take go down that rocket plane and live!" " No prolbem, your not going to sand a chance!" Sed evil eel. They went to the top of the rocket plane, which was near red rockit bar, where we be sex bob played. " I have set up many thigns on rockey, to make stunts awesomely!" Sed Eel, Neil was scared of one of them. There was a wall, and he wasn't as sports as Eel, and was probably not going to go through it. " I have to do it for stasey, even if she is mad times." Saod emotional nailo. Eel sped down the wall, doing flippy tricks like Rico in Just Calue, which is Neils favorite. Neil watched as rico ell was speeding really fast, his wheel were looking wobbles. He make it to wall, and then slipped on naner! and almost dead, but was at bottom, so needed finish off! Neil remember what Stastey sed, and thaqt was use jiglys as airpoof bag. So he did that, and curb stomped eel, and got money coins, and bought stasey new clothing, with sex bob on it, and so they made up and got happy, but then... there was a horde of meatatarians outside!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meatspin

Neil saw all of the meatatariens and knew what he had to do. He used smart canada power, because he mixed some power balls, so he mixed stasey's coin boobs and wallis's homo, to get smart because of the iron in coin boobs and magic in homo. He knew it was an evil ex, so he do the brain, and he jumped into the horde of meatatarians. " NO NAIL. MEATATARIANS WILL EAT YOU." But neil new there weekness. He took out his mighty pickle and started hitting people in the face with it, the pickle juice was slimy on all the meataterians, and they all started dying a lot. He saw the evil ex, he was dansing with his mighty pickle. " Neil! I have a scert I must say, since you have now killed my meatatarians!" " Wat?" Sed neil. " I am, A VEGATABLEARIAN." " IO coulda guessed, because I used my smart to remember your dadde was a vegablearin too!"

Suddenly, there was super techno everywhere. It was time for a danse off, because evil ex dady played bass, but son always wanted to be danser, so became a danser for a vegabtablearian bar. So mighty pickle dance off.

Nail was shit at ddr, so he knew that this would be the hard times for dance of. But he knew that everye crowd lovesd boobies, so he put away coin nip nips, and brought out da pudding moves while doing the sprinkler, and everyone cherad. Then Ingrod did the shuffley truffles and everyone really loved him more. Nail then came up with an idea, he shot mighty pickle juice while Ingrod was distract, and then he tripped and neil uses his bicycle wheels and then got Igrods mighty pickle stuck in the wheel and super spun him. " I'm going to meatspin you meatatarain!" Said neail. He died and nail got perfmantely mighty pickel, which made stasey un tampon again and hot. Then out of nowhere, Roxsie twin Rocky came!


End file.
